Tips from the Techies
Over time, we'll build a large collection of combined knowledge to make life a little bit easier on the streets of Camelot. The small things that make a big difference. Everything from workarounds to advanced tidbits from camelots technical gurus. Browsers (Techy: Crunch/ Crunchward) Half of the battle on any facebook game is the browser that you choose to use with it. The speed at which you can work your way around any page and get things published is going to have a huge impact on the time it takes to progress, especially in kingdoms of camelot. The ratings with regard to speed are below: 'Internet explorer/ Opera' 0/10. Get rid of them. They're slugish, they can't read any webkit or mozilla code which makes pages load ugly; they're hard to work with from a web designers point of view. Although Opera has a built in Turbo mode which makes every strandard page load a lot faster and is perfect for any user with a slower internet connection; it doesn't help with facebooks, at all, and will be conciderably slower than the next browsers listed in this article. Anything but these are advised strongly. Firefox 8/10. It's good. But it's not perfect. (Found: Here ) It's open source, has thousands of addons and additional features and is a lot faster than Internet explorer but it's not quite as fast as we want.. That's where Google Chrome and Safari come in. If using Firefox I would recommend the Adblock Plus and Flashblock add-ons. Adblock Plus will remove almost every single ad from Facebook (including the right panel) but may also interfere with "free offers" pages on some apps. Flashblock will stop all flash-based contect from loading until you click on it or add it to the whitelist. Used together Adblock Plus and Flashblock will greatly enhance and speed up your Facebooking experience, as well as general internet usage. -BioHaZZarD99 Google Chrome/ Safari 10/10. Very much recommend for all facebook game-going people. Google Chrome can be found: Here Safari can be found: Here With their easy-to-use layouts and incredible ability to load at 45% faster than all other popular browsers; they're very strongly advised. They're easy to use and will massively increase the number of builds you can squeeze into a day simply by allowing you to get them going faster. For additional browsing, they both support both webkit and mozilla code making many standard websites look a whole lot better. The majority of the tips in this article will be explained with details relating to Chrome but will be updated to include all other browsers as time goes by. There are other web browsers, but their speed is unknown: *iCab (Mac) *Konqueror (Mac, PC) *Lunascape (Mac, PC) *OmniWeb (Mac) Mobile Use iPad and iPhone Use Kingdoms Of Camelot is mostly functional on the iPad and iPhone Safari browser. (see notes below for known issues) On your iPad, You can access KoC "natively" simply by going to facebook and choosing your KoC bookmark as you normally would. On your iPhone, Using the free "facebook" iphone app, you can click game links in your feed which will launch the game in the Safari browser. Its very useful for clicking links while you play on a PC. You can use a link that will take you directly to KoC, or, you can click "full site" at the bottom of facebook.com and use normal bookmarks. It is possible to perform most of the same actions: *Log in **iPad: click on the KoC link in your facebook page **iPhone: you type in (and then bookmark) a link directly to KoC. *Switch Map Modes from city, Field, Map, and Court *Check your Building, Train, and Market timers *Check your messages, leaderboard, my items *Use items *And participate in Global and Alliance chat. **To scroll the chat or anything else that requires you to scroll a page within the browser page you have to use 2 fingers instead of one. *Switch cities. To switch cities, "long tap" the city tab you wish to go to, then "short tap" it again. *Upgrade buildings/wall/train troops. "Long tap" the building you wish to upgrade, then "short tap" it again to bring up the upgrade screen. Note that there will be a slight lag compared to using a PC. *March/Attack troops. "Long tap" the rally point, then "short tap" it again to bring up the march screen. Notes: 1) It does not appear to be possible to scan the map view. However, bookmarks and "typing in coordinates" works normally. 2) Resource meters do not operate in the same way on the iPhone/iPad safari browser. The meters do not update unless you touch something on the screen, when the device communicates with the server. 3) It is unknown if the "red attack tab" updates correctly (works the same) when you are on the iPad/iPhone. Advantages: If you have the patience to type in tinyurls manually, typing them into your iPhone is a much more secure way of helping others compared to using your main PC to click tinyurls that may lead to unknown destination addresses containing malware and other nasties. Clever Bookmarks (Techy: Crunch/ Crunchward) Why? A lot of people use more than one domain. The majority already know that you can open more than one browser tab and have more than one domain worked on by placing your first domain in the first tab and second domain in the second tab. (etc) But there are ways to simplify this even more. How? Each domain has a number. Culwich78, Arondight68 (etc); Using this number- you can set up a link for each domain. To do this, you use the applications link: http://apps.facebook.com/kingdomsofcamelot/ And add the server code. ?s=# - Replacing the # with your domains server number. 78 for the Culwich mentioned above and 68 for the Arondight mentioned above, for example. So Arondight'68' would be: http://apps.facebook.com/kingdomsofcamelot/?s=68 And Culwich'78' would be: http://apps.facebook.com/kingdomsofcamelot/?s=78 Methods Using these links- you can set up permanent bookmarks. The Google Chrome Method: Type the link into the address bar, hit enter, click the star beside the address bar, select 'Bookmarks bar' in the box that will appear, name it appropriately (I went with the domain names) and you're ready to go. Once done, to open a certain domain on another tab, simply press and hold ctrl and click on the appropriate bookmark. You're ready to go. It's also advised that you add a tinyurl bookmark for those who like things done a little bit faster. This can be done in any browser. Category:Help